Many vehicles in the marketplace are equipped with telematics units. The telematics units often include an antenna, such as a cellular antenna, for communicating with a call center. The cellular antenna is often disposed on a rooftop of the vehicle. The telematics unit communicates with the call center using the cellular antenna in a variety of circumstances, including when an accident has been detected and/or the occupants of the vehicle may otherwise request assistance. However, in certain instances, such as in a rollover accident, the cellular antenna may not be operating in an optimal fashion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved telematics systems, for example, systems that provide for improved communications when a primary antenna is not operating properly. It is also desirable to provide improved methods for telematics systems, for example that provide for improved communications when a primary antenna is not operating properly. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.